massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Noche Demonios
'''Noche Demonios '''was a gang commanded by a human ex-mercenary named Pasquel Barota. The gang was comprised chiefly of humans, batarians, and turians. Very rarely were salarians seen amongst the ranks and few Asari joined. The gang wrecked havoc in the Terminus Systems, and were notorious for attacking small and isolated military establishments. The gang was slowly hunted down and rooted out by the Alliance marines and later The Office of Alliance Territorial Hegemony. Early History Noche Demonios was founded when ex-mercenary Pasquel Barota rounded up his closest friends and convinced them to form a gang, stationed in Omega. Barota had been previously inspired by the Blue Suns and Eclipse, who used to hire him out to perform covert assignments. He was fascinated with the unity of such a large spread organization and more so of the profits that were quite bountiful. Barota convinced himself he could do the same and called in his former team mates from his early mercenary days. Himself, along with a batarian named Salesh Recour, a turian named Vorsh Pylate, and a human named Dash Oaken, pooled their funds and bought out an abandon warehouse. In the begining, Barota had dreamed of making their fortune stealing and re-selling drugs on the markets, notably red sand, dreem dust, and a new drug called volt. However Suresh and Vorsh﻿ believed real money was in weapon selling and manufacturing. These initial conflicts caused the early days to be quite difficult and often the men found themselves without money. Eventually it was Dash who resolved the conflicts. He proposed having multiple divisions inside the gang, which would expand their products and work force, thereby gaining power and influence. Barota liked the idea and placed Dash in charge of the second division, the distribution of drugs, while Suresh was placed in command of weapon selling and intake. Vorsh would be in charge of the money. Barota finally saw his gang slowly coming together. Initiation Process To become apart of Noche Demonios, a ritual was constructed by Barota, who was quite a religious fanatic. The iniate would have to strip down to nothing and stand in the center of a circle surrounded by fire and chains, representing the dangers of being part of Noche Demonios. Barota would then appear and hand the iniate a knife and ask them to cut themselves in non-vital areas and offer blood to the demons who will protect them from danger. Then Barota takes a red clay and draws designs on the person's body, each design being different on what the demons had instructed him. Once this was completed, Barota welcomes the newmember with a bow and tells the iniate that they are now bound in blood to the demons and if betrayed will be executed and serve eternal damnation with the demons. Rise to Power During its infant years, the gang was at the bottom of the pole in influence, no other gang took them as a serious threat. In the year 2151, Barota and seven other gang members, to earn respect, attacked and massacred a safehouse of their rival gang. The Noche Demonios started a bloody turf war and slowly gained an upper hand. This was partly due to their cohesive forces against a somewhat dis-organized group, that was armed poorly. After the war had ended the rival gang was destroyed and Noche Demonios become reigning power in the area, and secured a new turf. This gave them a notable reputation and more and more gangs recognized their power. However one gang did not and challenged their authority. The land the Noche Demonios aquired during their war, had been sighted by another gang previously. The new gang demanded the Noche Demonios back down or they will take the land by force, something Barota warmly welcomed. The second gang war started in 2152 CE, when Barota attacked and burned to the ground one of the gang's armories. The rival gang responded by attacking their safehouse, which sparked a long battle. Gunfire erupted on both sides, which killed not only gang members but a number of bystanding civilians. The battle lasted all day and stopped when the gangs had no ammo left to shoot at one another. The battle ended in a stalemate. However that night, Barota took the homefield advantage card and played it quite thoroughly. He had Salesh take a strike team and lead them around a small path that cut between two adjacent buildings, but was covered by the gang earlier. The path was a direct opening into their flank. Salesh flanked the gang and ambushed them, killing most of the members while only a few escaped to tell the story. Barota claimed the day to be a decisive victory for the Noche Demonios. These two gang wars would turn into popularity and respect all gained by a new gang no one ever heard before. Soon, over the next couple years, the Noche Demonios defeated a couple other smaller gangs in the area and eventually found themselves in total domination over the entire ward they originated in.﻿ Spread of Influence As the years progressed, in 2155 CE, Barota formed new partnerships with weapons dealers and drug dealers, eventually stabilizing a well processed flow of weapons and drugs. Barota's dream had become true, only now, he sought more control. Barota saw how mercenary companies and rival gangs had multiple turfs and controlled much land. He decided to expand his area and started to invade the neighboring wards. This caused a huge war to break out against a gang much larger and influential. This also caused many top commanders in Noche Demonios to question Barota's leadership. Dash Oaken refused to follow through, seeing that the gang would likely fall, and that they have reached their peak already. Barota was angered by his "blasphemy" and had his right-hand man, Jaila Nestia, an asari commando, kill him. Barota framed the rival gang and this caused a huge surge in gang pride to revive the Noche Demonios and go onto battle their rivals. Over the next months the Noche Demonios slowly pushed back the large gang and acquired their land. Finally Vorsh lead a strike team and massacred their head safehouse, killing the commander of the gang and finishing them off. Barota now had two wards under his command and defeated over five gangs already. Many of his fellow gang members predicted that Barota would stop, but it was just the begining.﻿ Branching Out In the year 2157 CE, after having spent most his time centralizing the flow of weapons and drugs, he used his massive profits and bought a line of ships from one of their partners. This would allow their drugs and weapons to be bought elsewhere in the galaxy, raising more credit and spreading influence. Barota appointed a new head to lead the ships and manage their supplies, an asari commando named Jaila Nestia. With a new sub-division created, the faster the Noche Demonios grew into a full fledge gang.﻿ As more time went by, the Noche Demonios mustered a respectful and fearful reputation, even being noticed by larger mercenary gangs. Around this time, Barota decided to increase the gang's arsenal again, by creating a new division dedicated to hired guns. Now the Demonios raised their numbers by taking on mercenaries into their gang to be hired out. This caught notable attention particulary, organizations such as the Blue Suns and the Eclipse. Clients who generally turned to these to larger gangs for protection, now converted to the Noche Demonios who could supply this, plus drugs or weapons. For corrupt people or straight down crooks or criminals, the Noche Demonios had everything. However a major downside tagged along with the increasing population numbers. Security breaches became frequent and often Barota executed gang members who were working for some authority force trying to loosen their grip on territory. Soon, the Noche Demonios quite often found themselves being bought out by batarian raiders to perform dangerous missions, such as attacking small and isolated allince outposts. The raiders wanted to regain lost territory and greatly relied on the mercenary force the Demonios provided. These attacks would catch the attention of the Alliance, who quickly saw the potential danger the gang possessed and made the decision, the Demonios needed to be stopped. Fall From Power The Alliance dispatched a marine unit, commanded by Captain Julian Cerza to track down the gang and flush them out, ward by ward. Cerza saw the danger of the mission and hand picked his men, and started with Lieutenant Fernando Clayton. Cerza took on his most trusted men and brought in a few veterans who he served with during his black ops times. Cerza quickly devoted all his time to tracking down members of the gang and often reverted to torture to discern information. Although Cerza admitted it was a bloody and unconventional campaign, it needed to be done. During one of the earliest missions, Cerza had finally tracked a member of the gang, a human named Hollis Mihok. Hollis was in command of the distribution of weapons on Omega, a pretty high position. Cerza understood he held much knowledge of the warehouses the gang uses to store weapons. The marines devised a trap, which was a false weapons deal. The deal went to plan and Hollis showed up on time, with him a few protection men. Hollis played perfectly into the trap and the Alliance appeared and killed Hollis's men and knocked Hollis out. Cerza transported him back to their ship and relentlessly interrogated him. Cerza even once stuck his cigarette into his eye, severely reducing sight, nearly to the point to blindness. However, Hollis gave in and informed him of the warehouses stashed around Omega. Cerza wasted no time and called in a strike team and lead them to their location, which Hollis pointed out to be the largest and most important. Cerza breached first, but as he was doing so, the door was rigged and the explosive blew him up. Clayton assumed command and cleared out the facotry, and secured Cerza's body, or what was left. Captain Julian Cerza was posthumously awarded numerous medals and was given credit as the man who started the end for the Noche Demonios. Clayton was promoted and took over the hunt for the gang. Clayton then lead the attacks on the other houses marked by Hollis and captured them all, which devestated the gang who was caught by surprise from the Alliance and weren't prepared. Barota however recovered quickly and established abandon houses as new weapons centers. The next year, Clayton received a new man, named Casper Martin who would be the reason for the downfall of the Noche Demonios. During this year Clayton and Martin would spend solely tracking down members and brutally unearthing information, critical to their success. In spite of all the torturing, the results highly paid off, so the Alliance command turned their heads, Soon as things began to get heated up, Clayton and Martin had achieved what the Alliance had been striving for, Pasquel Barota. The marines narrowed donw his position to an old house where he used to go as a child. As the marines breached a massive firefight ensued and Clayton was killed by Barota, who was then killed by Martin. With no leader, the gang began to lose its unity, and many of its members dispersed and left, unable to continue. However Jaila Nestia, Barota's most dedicated follower, murdered both Vorsh and Salesh and assumed command of the remnants of the Noche Demonios. However to ensure they live, Nestia and her followers went dark to regroup and grow again. Final Days Nestia assumed total control and domination over the gang's branches and activities which angered a small fraction of the gang's more prominant members, such as Morva Push, a female human biotic, and Zorius Malkari, a turian ex-commando. Push and Malkari wanted to control other departments such as the weapons manufacturing and the drug flow. Nestia ignored their threats and decided their best option was to lay low on a rim planet and establish a base of operations to get production up and running once more. However Push and Malkari disagreed and thought the best course of action was to use various connections on Omega and begin to sell on the markets. Nestia however threatened to execute them for treason against the gang, which was the first stepping stone in isolating a part of the gang, the followers of Push and Malkari. The "dissenters", which they were referred to as by Nestia, were only glued together by the fact they all wanted Nestia removed from power, believing her to have gone mad. Nestia acted first and personally killed Push and Malkari in front of their followers to demonstrate a lesson of crossing paths with Nestia's authority. Quickly the entire gang rushed under the leadership of Nestia, most from pure fear. Soon, Nestia discovered OATH was tracking them down, and had located their operation through one of their men. She packed up and left with most of her gang and left the "dissenters" by themselves, not knowing OATH was hunting them. OATH inserted one man, Casper Martin, and he picked off many gang members before he was transported off the planet. Shortly afterwards, a scandal toppled OATH, and its campaign against Noche Demonios was put on hold. Following the dissolution of OATH, Nestia was contacted by one of its former operatives, Hanzo Mifune, who had a proposition for her. Mifune had been offered immunity from prosecution in exchange for helping the prosecutor, Adm. Derek Younis, by eliminating a turian blackmailer, Malinus Veneris. Mifune had a grudge against OATH, having learned that it had assassinated his crippled younger brother, Akihiro, and wanted to place Younis in a position where he could be blackmailed into prosecuting the OATH operative who had killed his brother. He thus proposed that Nestia stage an attack that would result in Veneris' death and a narrow escape by Younis. Nestia was hestitant, but Mifune promised that in exchange, he would ensure that the Alliance "forgot" about Noche Demonios. Nestia was out of options, and knew in order to prosper, she needed the Alliance off her back. She accepted and prepared her gang for the attack. The Noche Demonions entered the Citadel un-detected, courtesy of OATH and were also provided weapons once inside the Citadel. Mifune contacted her and instructed Nestia to make the hit now. Nestia and her gang stormed in and shot the place up, killing Malinus Veneris, and many bystanders. Nestia however found herself being attacked by OATH and realized the trap she lead herself in. Nestia resided to her fate and fought until she and the remainder of the gang had been killed. In the wake of the massacre, the Noche Demonios slowly disolved and broke apart, any remaining members left and returned to hiding or are were put in custody.﻿ After years and much bloodshed, the hunt for the Noche Demonios came to an end. Known Members Pasquel Barota Dash Oaken Salesh Recour Vorsh Pylate Hollis Mihok Zaltar Hak'kam Marik Kazan Jaila Nestia Morva Push Zore Malkari﻿ Category:Gangs Category:Articles by Lanehawk373